Shut Down
by vinegarette-kiss
Summary: Summary: And I know that it’s all over. For me, not for them. They still have long journeys to continue, places to go, people to be with. I close my eyes and take a final gulp of air. I’m ready, ready to go. I’ve done my part. BIERCE POV.


Disclaimer: I don't own Battle B-daman.

I've written this ages ago and today I was looking through my old stuff and revamped this thing. So here's an oneshot for Bierce!

Summary: And I know that it's all over. For me, not for them. They still have long journeys to continue, places to go, people to be with. I close my eyes and take a final gulp of air. I'm ready, ready to go. I've done my part. BIERCE POV. My point on how the last episode of Season 1 could've been.

Shut Down.

"B-da FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

That last and final shot comes whizzing towards my body and yet I can do nothing. Now that I have finally fulfilled my purpose my mind is useless, **he** already has a mind, he doesn't need another one.

It hits straight and my body flies into the wall. Suddenly this burning pain rushes through every genetically created cell of my body, setting the whole thing alight. My body pants, and struggles to regain balance but my vision begins to blur, the sounds begin to mix into one and then finally, it all goes black. Only I'm not the one in my body.

--------------------------------

When I open my eyes again, I find that I'm in control. Every part of me seems to ache with an unbearable pain but something's different about this pain.

It's not like other types I've endure before, it hurts but yet it doesn't hurt.

I try to move my fingers and the pain shoots through me and I truly feel it for the first time and it hurts.

I smile and can feel my face leering psychotically. I'm not sure if it is a delusion because I'm not sure an artificial human can have delusions. I lift my hand up again and the pain is there, stronger than ever.

I laugh. It isn't a hollow well-practiced evil styled that I'm used to, nor is it a cultured or refined in anyway. It just sounds…. free. I sound like a madman who's just been released.

Maybe I am a madman that has been released. But being released is good. I can feel now, maybe only for a little while longer but I can feel things.

Feeling things is good, pain, anything is good. I sit up this time, my genetically enhanced body nearly breaking under the pressure and I embrace the pain. This isn't any ordinary pain anymore, it's mine. All mine.

I don't have to share it anymore. I don't have to use it to follow orders anymore. I'm free. All mine. Mine. MINE.

I try to stand up only to find that my legs tremble and can not support me. So I crawl over to a pile of rubble that used to be a b-da playing field. I put my hand on it only to find myself pulling it back. I'm not going to use it.

That childish game was Marta B's ambition, the reason for me being his little experiment. I won't rely on it.

I suck in mouthfuls of air and find myself smiling again. My air. My lungs that are working. Me. Only me.

I try again, and this time I slowly make my way up though I nearly stand up. A different sort of smile appears now, it's different this experience. It's like…. like a newborn learning how to walk though I have never gone through that either.

Keeping my balance by leaning on the crumbling walls I take my first step. It's hesitant, awkward and clumsy and I almost topple over but the wall keeps me on balance. I take more steps, almost joyfully, or as close as an artificial being can get to being joyful.

Soon though, as I stagger through hallway after hallway I feel my body starting to freeze up. My limbs seem heavier, my movements slower and my actions becoming almost sleep-induced.

I'm shutting down, I realize. I'm shutting down.

Damn it, I'm shutting down! My efforts double to find the main control room. If I was going to go down, I wasn't going down because of some last minute kamikaze (1) programming.

I continue down, breaking into a stumbling jog and I try to recognize the rooms I pass. No use, they all look the same and then suddenly I find myself being hit by something and I collapse.

I look up at my attacker or attackers rather and find the cat-boy and his friends staring back at me.

I move to get up only to find myself being held down by the blonde one with the ridiculously big hat. "What the hell were you about to go and do?"

I don't say anything. I don't owe anything to these people, and I spit onto his face. He pulls back and I kick him hard in the stomach and feel a moment of triumph as he goes flying backwards.

Then I stand up and run. I can't really run and they would've easily caught up to me except they stay with their friend. I don't know where I'm headed, I just run aimlessly hoping they won't come after me. I can't take them all on this state even if they are a bunch of pathetic children.

"Oi Terry, you go after him kay? Wen's gonna find a way out for us and I'm gonna help Gray."

"I'm fine Yamato. I'm goin' after him. You go with Wen."

I can hear their voices and the pattering of footsteps behind me and my programmed heart rate starts to increase. I duck in and out of corridors, hoping they won't be able to follow my trail.

As my legs become heavier I'm constantly reminded of the shut down and it makes me run faster. Then I run into a dead end.

They race over and corner me. "Just calm down, alright laddie?" The girly boy says and walks slowly over. "We're just trying to help alright?" "It's all going to be alright."

I almost laugh at the irony. These were the exact same phrases that had come out of Marta B's mouth the moment I was created. Now, the same phrases were coming out when I was about to shut down for good.

Time to change tactics. I lower my head, and look up in a meek frightened way. "But I'm scared." I whimper pathetically.

Girly boy's mothering tactics kick in and he kneels down sympathetically, he's going to make someone a very good mother - note that I think **mother**, not father. "Hey, it's alright laddie, I mean it's all going to be all rig-" I shove him rapidly into the wall and then charge straight at blondie.

Blondie moves out of the way in surprise and I race back the way I came. Suddenly the intercom comes on. "Self-destruct activated. 60 seconds left."

I race faster than ever, if I shut down, I'm not doing it in my prison. 55 seconds.

That's when I see it, the main control room. I smash at the keys, trying to stop it but it seems it's automatic. 50 seconds.

Time's running out so I frantically search for the little blue sphere, it has to be here. **He** said it would be here in case of emergencies. Where is it? 45 seconds.

I smash a cabinet; ransack drawers, bang on walls all to no avail. There's nothing left here. It's all gone. Bastard. 40 seconds.

Girly and Blondie come in, both sporting newly obtained injuries. Both hold out their b-damons in unison. "B-da Fire!" I barely am able to duck and it whizzes over my head and the wall smashes. Then the little blue globe falls out. 35 seconds.

I grab the globe and suddenly I realize how short I have left to get out. 30 seconds.

Long-ponytail and cat boy also come rushing in. "The exits are closed! We gotta find a way out!" 25 seconds.

Their friends ignore their protests and keep on firing. Shot after shot penetrates the walls as I hide behind defenses. Luckily, they don't seem to be trying to hard anymore. 20 seconds.

As another shot nearly hits me I pin myself up against the wall and feel the air rush at my neck. That's it! 15 seconds.

"So the bunch of so-called heroes can't even hit one single physically harmed person? How pathetic." I mock, hoping they'll take the bait. 10 seconds.

They do. All four of them shoot me their best glares, which aren't by far very intimidating, and fire in unison. 9 seconds.

"B-DA FIRE!!!!" It all comes rushing at me but I'm prepared this time and duck for the last time. The wall smashes open and I fly out into the air. 8 seconds.

It feels amazing and I almost spread out my arms in anticipation. But then I remember and quickly place the bi-energy in the center of my shirt – the heart of my system and I can feel it click in. 7 seconds.

It feels…. tingly and makes me sleepy. I can feel my body going numb and I force my eyes to open for the last seconds of my life. 6 seconds.

I feel myself rushing down and smile as the adrenaline pumps through me. It feels ……refreshing. the wind hitting my body, the feeling is mind-blowing; it's like nothing I've ever felt before. 5 seconds.

I look up and see the so-called heroes gaping at me. They wave them arms and shout frantically. The aircraft is beginning to self-destruct. They stare down helplessly and then they grasp hold of each other and jump. 4 seconds.

I feel remorse for the first time and then I realize. They have to survive, because how pathetic would it be if I was defeated then they died right after! I…. I owe them something…. they don't realize it….but I do. They saved me, in their own unknowing way. Now its time to repay them for it. 3 seconds.

I don't have the god-like powers he had. But I have some. Nothing compared to his vast quantity which could creat cities, but enough to do something. I reach out my hand and feel it flowing out. It's not enough; I realize and then struggle harder. I must be able to do something. …anything! 2 seconds.

Then it hits me and I smile. This time I pull more out of me, my own powers mixing with my life force. I can see the shimmering blue web that wraps them up and slows down their fall. I can do it without **him**. I don't need **him** anymore. Because I'm **me**. **Bierce**.

And I know that it's all over. For me, not for them. They still have long journeys to continue, places to go, people to be with. I close my eyes and take a final gulp of air. I'm ready, ready to go. I've done my part. 1 second.

Darkness. 0 seconds.

System…

Shut Down.

(1) Kamikaze – self destruct

So, plz R&R!


End file.
